Talk:Young Forever/@comment-7233615-20130822002402/@comment-24904958-20130822011549
For me it was Adam's. None of the 3 were favorites of mine, though I "liked" all three characters, and J.T. was a favorite of mine at a time, but I'm picky nowadays on who I classify as "favorites", I mean.. if I wasn't picky, they'd all be "favorites" of mine at the moment, but anyway.. I don't relate strongly to any of the three either, only Adam slightly due to.. I was also an aim of judgement for being part of the LGBT community, but Adam's death had nothing to do with him being transgender, it wasn't a hate crime, etc., so that's irrelevant, if anyone.. I related to him, though, just slightly - so that didn't influence me finding his death the most hard-hitting. All 3 were tragic deaths, but the one that hit me hardest was Adam's, to be simplistic. I mean, the episode could of been written better, and a plot centric on the death of a main character could of been put above some pointless, hopeless.. romance plot, but at the end of the day, Adam's death hit home for me, whether or not the episode in whole sucked major D or not. I literally have not watched "Rock This Town" in AGES, and I don't plan on doing so, in fact when they used to run marathons of DTNG, I used to skip the general area of watching, even though I didn't know if the network(The N) even played the episodes, because it was touchy and violent, of course. I probably wouldn't re-watch "Honey", because.. well like I said above, quite frankly.. it sucked, and Drew's plot should of been focused more than Alleo plot, that is a major turn off, even though Drew's plot is heartbreaking at the very closing, I rather not sit through that Alleo plot yet again. I actually have re-watched BSS several times since it originally aired, I honestly love that episode to death, in the least sadistic way possible.. tragic, but beautifully so. I actually don't even remember my reaction to J.T.'s death, to be honest.. I was so young when it aired, and I did my best to avoid seeing it again after the first, because I was well.. young, and easily triggered. So if I HAD to rate it, it would be Adam's death > Cam's death > J.T.'s death. I would say they're all pretty close, however. Initially, I didn't cry at Cam's death, because I kind of saw it coming, honestly... I recently came back to watching Degrassi shortly before 12C, so I wasn't really attached to newer characters (Dallas, Cam, New Beginnings) + all the speculation, I think it seemed apparent, even though I convinced myself it wasn't going to happen, it did, and I wasn't caught offguard, if I was.. I probably would of cried at first.. but I wasn't. After watching it the second, and third + times, it had me emotional. Adam's death however, hit home instantly, I cried my eyes out - or maybe I was PMSing.. I'll check my calender and get back to you on that. But really, for personal reasons, which I won't elaborate on here because honestly, I'm droning on already.. but yeah, personal reasons.. Adam's death hit home for me. J.T.'s death & Cam's death didn't quite hit home like Adam's death did because.. I don't relate to the homicide/suicide, but I think that's reasonable. I do however relate to.. the car accident, not quite the texting/driving aspect, but just car accident. I am aware that theres been car accident centric or involving thereof plots, but I'm assuming.. HOPING.. that Adam's will be the most focused, due to the state of which it's in, if you know what I mean? A car-accident related death (Julia, Craig's dad) or being hit by a car (Jacinta) isn't the same as this death, because, of course, Adam is a main character and hopefully this plot arc will turn out to be most well done and deserving. Even if not, it still hit homes for me more than J.T. & Cam's deaths did.